Man Of Steel
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: Go on a journey as our hero Oerba Yun Zero/Mark Wong must discover the truth of his past and master his inner powers to defend his new home against General Caius Ballad and to protect his lover, Helena. VanillexFang, OCxHelena and LeonxAda. Based on the movie, Man Of Steel. FF belongs to Square, RE belongs to Capcom, and Man Of Steel belongs to Zack Synder. I Re-did this story.


_**This story is a Man Of Steel story with a crossover of Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy Dissidia and Resident Evil 6. This story doesn't have Clark Kent/ Kal-El, We're Introduce with Oerba Yun Zero/Mark Wong. Real Parents Vanille and Fang, Adopted Parent Ada Wong. Yes he has two mothers get over it. It's takes place Before the events of the L'cie crisis and after the RE 6 storyline. Also this 'Superman' doesn't have an S Except a DeathBat.**_

_It Started out with two, women Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang two proud-full Lesbians living together, except it's not happy their home, Gran Pulse is dying. Both know that at any day Gran Pulse will explode and they and all the people will join the Maker. But the day is special for Vanille is giving birth to her first child. Fang stood close with her wife and held her hand through out the processes "Come on Vanille he's almost out. Come darling one more push" said Fang. Vanille let out a scream as she pushed one more time, both females heard crying, he came. Fang grabbed a blanket that she made her self for the kid and wrap him "Well aren't you something little cutie, Hey Vanille say hi to our son." Fang show Vanille they're son, Vanille smiled and then said " What should we call him? " Fang thought for a moment and then said "Oerba Yun Zero a name for a savior." Vanille knew what she ment then her look turned from happy to worried "When are you going to tell the council?" Fang looked at her wife and son and hugged them both and reply "Tomorrow."_

**Following Day**

_Fang is now in the Temple in front of the Council she said with a bit of anger in her tone "Do you not understand, Gran Pulse core is collapsing. We may only have a matter of weeks I warned you harvesting the core was suicide it has accelerate the processes of explosion." the High Chancellor who was growing with impatience said "Our energy reserves were exhausted. What would you have us do?!" Fang then said with more anger in her voice "Look to the stars like our ancestors did. There are habitable worlds with our reach. We can begin by using the old outpost." The council was shock by this, Fang can hear the murmurs and whispers of shock between the Council members. An elder then spoke "Are you seriously suggesting that we evacuate the entire Planet?!" Fang then replied "No. Everyone on this planet is already dead. Give me control of the Codex, I will assure the survival of our race. There is still hope, I've held that hope in my hands-" Fang and the rest of the Council we're cut of by an explosion at the front door the four guards we're shot down one by one barely having time to grab their weapons. The entered Gran Pulse's general, Caius Ballad with a voice of authority he said "This council has been disbanded." The elder with pure rage the said "On whose authority?!" Caius then reach for his plasma pistol and then said "Mine" with that she shoot the Elder having no time to dodge she got hit with that she let out a death groan then fell into the hands of death. Caius continue to walk and said "The Rest of you will be tried and punish accordingly." He let out a hand gesture to his men to gather the rest of the Council. Fang with disbelief then said "What are you doing Caius?! This is madness!" Caius quickly replied "What I've should of done years ago. These law makers with__ their endless debates have lead Gran Pulse to ruin!" Fang disgusted by this said "And if your forces prevail? You'll be the leader of nothing!" Caius walked up to Fang and put one hand on her shoulder "The join me, help me save our race we'll start anew we'll served the degenrated bloodlines that lead us to this state." Fang with a blank face responded "And who would decide which bloodline survives Caius? You?" Caius with a worry look said "Don't do this Fang, the last thing i want is us to be enemies." Fang then said "You have abandoned the principles that kept us together. You've taken up a sword against your own people. I will honor the man you once were Caius, not this monster you've become." Caius then turned his back and gave an order to his men "Take Her Away." with that 4 soldiers came and took Fang away. They walk thru a hallway when they we're stop by a floating machine. The Machine the said in a female voice "Ma'am is everything all right?" the soldier then said in a ruth voice "Out of the way!" the machine didn't move and the soldier then got angry "I said out of the -" then the machine let out a flash bright light that blinded the soldiers with this Fang got the upper hand she then elbow the soldier then grab his laser rifle then hit the second soldier with the butt of the rifle, she then shoot one them, the fourth one was trying to grab the rifle. Struggling, Fang notice one of soldiers moving she quickly reacted by headbutting the solider and shoot the laser rifle at the soldier on the ground. She turned to the machine and said "Get me Vanille." the machine then let out a hologram of Vanille "Fang" Vanille said but she quickly saw two more Pulsian soldiers and warned Fang "Behind You!" Fang quickly turned around and fire two shoots both hit their target, she then turned to Vanille "Vanille, you have to read the launch I'll be with you as soon as I can." With that Vanille give a slight nod and said to her wife "Be careful Fang." Fang smiled sadly at her wife " I will be darling." the hologram then went away. Fang knew she needs to get the Codex and use it on her son so she can launch him into space, hoping to find a better world for him. She quickly ran to the nearest exit hoping to get the Codex and get to Vanille and her son. She knows the risk are high but no one, not Caius or his soldiers will stand in her way._


End file.
